Ray Boccino
Raymond Boccino, usually known in short as Ray Boccino, was a Caporegime in the Pegorino crime family, an American organized crime syndicate. Boccino was the right-hand man of Jimmy Pegorino and an arms dealer who once sold grenade launchers to The Lost MC, but was also the criminal mastermind behind the smuggling of diamonds into the United States, leading up to the Metropolitan Shootout, and in turn, the fall of the Roth crime family and his own family. He was killed by Pegorino, who was overly-paranoid now that the FBI were closing in. Biography Boccino was born and raised in Weehawken, a neighborhood on the New Jersey Watefront, near New York City (separated by the Hudson River). He was of Sicilian-Italian ancestry, and as a young hood, he became involved with crime, being arrested in 1990 for possession of stolen property, in 1991 for grand larceny, in 1995 for hijacking, and in 1999 for burglary, all accomplished as an associate of the Pegorino crime family. Boccino climbed the ladder in the family, becoming a made member in the 2000s, since he was an Italian and was a good earner, but he was known to talk a lot, and was selfish yet devoted to his business as a career criminal. Boccino operated several crime rings that involved gun smuggling, dealing weapons to factions around New Jersey. His hangout was Drusilla's Italian Restaurant in Little Italy across the Hudson River, and also hung around the Pegorino Compound on Beaverhead Avenue in Weehawken. He became a Caporegime in 2003, and captained the Boccino Crew, made up of dozens of made men and hundreds of enforcers. His crew operated as far east as Little Italy, and as far east as the eastern boundary of the NYC Metropolitan Area. Boccino had associates in the Northwood Dominican Gang and other drug gangs, dealing ecstasy with the Spanish Lords and Irish-American Killers and buying cocaine from the Spanish Lords and the Angels of Death. He never liked the bikers, but did business with The Lost motorcycle club leader Billy Grey, selling him grenade launchers, and later helped his successor Johnny Klebitz find rogue Lost MC leader Brian Jeremy's location, in Elizabeth. Boccino also waged war with the bikers, especially after Klebitz stole some diamonds from the Pegorinos. Boccino was present at the conference in 2008 held by Pegorino and Consigliere Philip Bell, where Pegorino wanted to solve the FBI investigation. After Boccino and Bell left, Pegorino informed Boccino associate Nikolai Bellic that he would give him a contract after mulling things over, and eventually decided that Ray was the traitor. Death .]]Pegorino called Bellic on his Whiz wireless cell-phone, informing him that he wanted him to pay Raymond a visit at his hangout in East Harlem, and Bellic understood that Boccino was the one whom Pegorino wanted to whack. He drove in a Cognoscenti from the Pegorino Compound around 11:44 PM, and Bellic drove to Bismarck Avenue, where Ray's base was. He followed Ray's car to a chop shop in DUMBO, tailing Ray and his escort vehicles. Bellic broke his window open and attacked Ray's white Oracle, and Ray warned his bodyguards that it was a hit. The driver and passenger in Ray's car were gunned down, before Bellic killed the 4 bodyguards who were in the escort van, and Boccino was run down by Bellic, while trying to shoot him through the window with a shotgun. After all 8 Pegorino bodyguards were killed, FOX News at 8 broadcasted the news that a firefight had left several associates of the Pegorino family, including "New Jersey businessman Ray Boccino" dead. Category:Pegorino Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Mobsters